Rise of a Pretty Face
by Maddy-la
Summary: With Jack's life turning around, things seem perfect. What happens when just another pretty face appears in a town he's grown fond of? Please Review.
1. Prologue

Things were better after that day. Much better. Jack never would have guessed he would find happiness not only in his lost memories, but in his fellow guardians as well. Tooth Fairy insisted that they all get together at least once a month to catch up. Santa kept telling Jack he thought she had a crush on him. When he did Easter Bunny would just mutter and grumble about how Jack thought he was such a knockout. Jack didn't care, him and the bunny were on better terms...more or less.

News of Jack Frost was spreading slowly but surely much to his delight. Every now and then someone would catch him zipping around whatever town he was visiting. It almost made him watch himself and try to appear normal. Almost.

When he first saw her he didn't believe he had felt something. "Cupid's messing with me", he thought. Surely, the old diaper baby must be jealous of THE guardian that defeated the Boogieman. No, this girl was just another pretty face found in every other small town. But the longer he stayed in that upstate New York village, the longer he knew he couldn't leave.

It was honestly starting to scare him a little bit. But when he admitted that to himself he laughed. After his latest adventure, fear couldn't touch him. This may not have been fear, but it was definitely _something_. He found himself hanging around the places he could find her. He was starting snowball fights in the park almost everyday because he knew she liked to sit out there in the mornings and drink her hot tea while admiring the freshly fallen snow he provided every night to please her. He would follow her from the bookstore where she would work part-time to the community theater where he would watch her sing and dance surrounded by friends.

Jack couldn't seem to get a grip on himself, but when he finally did decide to leave the town for a while he kept seeing her face. Forgetting it seemed to be impossible. He would zone out for hours and when he came back to his senses he would find her face drawn in the snow in front of him, before he embarrassingly wiped it clean. Jack couldn't seem to understand why it was affecting him so much. Sure, she was beautiful, he could recall her thick, curly dark hair and the way her warm, chocolaty eyes would light up at the sight of snow in the morning. He remembered how she would make a mistake in one of her dance classes and blush while apologizing repeatedly, though everyone assured her it was hardly noticeable. Why did the thought of her seem to make his stomach go on a sleigh ride?

After a few days away from the small town he had grown fond of, he decided to return. Maybe if he saw her again he would be able to just move on. But what he hadn't been prepared for was her smiling at him and waving on her way home from dance that evening.


	2. Chapter 1

Jack could hardly breathe. His eyes widened and he froze, no pun intended. She _saw _him. Waved right at him. Jack turned around and found no one else to be anywhere in sight. Nope, definitely him. How did this make sense? Sure, an increasing amount of younger children were starting to believe in him, but this girl was about 14. Or at least she looked like it. No, definitely around 14. Jack had checked the dance schedule on the window of the studio and found out she had ballet ages 13-15 on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She was about the age he physically looked. Could someone already a teenager still believe in Jack Frost?

Be the time he had somewhat come to his senses she was out of sight. Turned the corner and headed home. For a split second he considered following her, but decided that it was too risky. Besides, he needed to clear his head.

Spinning through the clouds high above the sleeping town Jack couldn't put it together. Sure, he had noticed pretty girls before, but he had always seen them as vain. Way too girlish to have time to throw a snowball. They would always worry about their hair or nails. Was this girl like that? She _was_ a dancer after all. But the few times Jack had seen her dance through the window, she didn't seem to be doing it for the popularity or the coolness factor. She seemed happy and content when she danced. And she had a way of making it humble, like she didn't _need_ to be the center of attention. This girl might not be like all the others, right? Oh God, he didn't even know her name.

Talking to her seemed out of the question. Jack wasn't sure if he could trust himself on what he might do. Freak out? Whip up a snowstorm in front of her? Accidentally f_reeze_ her? Plus, he didn't want her to be talking to no one if none of her friends saw him. Which, they most likely didn't. Jeez, he could hardly remember the last time his hormones were this whipped up, much less what for. Jack was immortal. A _Guardian_. He couldn't be waltzing around breaking the hearts of every lovely lady he came across.

"Breaking hearts?" Jack muttered to himself? This girl had hardly noticed him, and only to provide one measly wave. She was probably just in an especially good mood. Or maybe she couldn't see very well and thought he was someone else. It _had_ been a little dark outside. "That's probably it", Jack thought, he wasn't _entirely_ sure how old he was, but he was certain it was too young to fall in love.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I forgot to kind of give this update on the last chapter but thank you so much for all the positive feedback. I did not expect it to do so well this fast. I'm still getting a feel for the story and used to how the site works. I'm sorry the chapters have been so short, I'm gonna try to lengthen them. But if you have any ideas or contributions to the story feel free to comment and I'll consider them. Also, if you have a different idea for the title, I'm not too satisfied with this one. **

By the next day Jack had decided to follow her. At a respectable distance, of course. He could be quick to hide when he needed to be. He knew it was crazy. And risky, considering apparently she could see him. And if the other Guardians ever found out they would probably have his head for breaking some ancient Guardian rule. But even Jack knew that when it came to this girl, he could hardly control himself.

He was crouched behind a building corner on the edge of the town square. It was a cute village. And from this angle he could see the view of the coffee shop that connected to the bookstore; and if he craned his neck, the theater/dance studio she spent most of her time.

He didn't wait long until she came strolling around the corner of the street she supposedly lived on. Jack gazed at her, soaking in every detail. The red button-down coat that reached mid-thigh. The sleek black leather boots that looked worn out and comfortable. Not at all gaudy. Her curly hair piled in a high ponytail today that bounced whenever she took a step. Her hands stuffed inside her black fingerless gloves carrying the travel coffee mug she brought every day to fill with tea from the coffee shop. Before sitting in the park to admire Jacks work of course.

She sauntered into the coffee shop, assured her boss that she would be there later today for her shift, filled her travel mug and started making her way to the park. Jack had to leave his post to be able to see her, and he settled on hiding behind some trees that were clustered behind the bench she usually sat on. He watched her pick up the evergreen branch to wipe a majority of the snow off the bench as she did everyday and slouch down into it. Jack thought she must be a little cold sitting on that frozen bench everyday, but she didn't seem to mind. They stayed there for a few moments, one of them enjoying the snow, one of them enjoying the other. Jack was debating whether or not it would be the safest thing in the world to talk to her right now. Right when he was about to some guy walked up shouting "Claire!"

Immediately Jack didn't like this guy. He had close cropped short brown hair, a muscular build, and unnaturally tan skin for this time of year. He was wearing only jeans and a long sleeve NY Jets jersey. He was also wearing sunglasses, regardless of the fact that it was hardly sunny out. Jack recognized him as one of the guys that would hang out in front of the studios window and wolf whistle at all the dancing girls with a group of equally annoying jock looking dudes.

"Oh, hey Destin ." The girl on the bench smiled back.

Wait, was she smiling? Jack wondered. Could she possibly like this guy? Jack didn't see her face but she sounded friendly. The voice was like music to his ears.

The big brute dropped himself on the bench right next to Claire. Much too close for Jacks liking. "Claire", he mused. It was a pretty name, as far as pretty faced girls go.

"So you excited for the Winter Show?" Destin asked Claire.

"Yes! I'm very excited, I'm just not sure if everything is going to be ready in time."

Destin laughed. "It's gonna be just as awesome as it was last year. If not ten times better because you're performing."

"Don't remind me", she groaned.

"You're gonna be amazing!" Dustin exclaimed in that loud, annoying voice of his.

"Thanks." Claire replied.

They continued to chat for awhile, until Claire gasped and dropped her half empty travel mug on the snow, splattering it everywhere. Jack immediately went alert. He was fully prepared to pummel this kid into ice if he had touched her. But Claire just exclaimed "OH MY GOD!" and took off running. She barreled into a tall muscular guy wearing an army uniform that had just gotten out of a van that had entered town.

"TOMMY! YOU'RE HOME!" She shouted, even though she was embracing him tightly and her mouth just happened to be inches away from his ear.

"Hey, little sis." The man replied, giving a cocky grin. He had curly hair and brown eyes like Claires. But his held somewhat of a mischievous glint in them.

Destin trotted over. "Hey man, glad to have you back." He contributed, patting Tommy on the shoulder.

"Nice to see you" Tommy replied politely, but the look on his face told Jack that Dustin was less than welcome.

"I'm just gonna head home..." Destin replied, but was unheard due to Claire still fussing over her brother.

Seeing the sight nearly broke Jacks heart. But... in a good way. He could see the love and happiness brewing in the siblings eyes. It reminded him of what he once had with his sister. Seeing Claire that happy made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Though he was a little upset that his "day with Claire" was interrupted. He happily watched the couple walking home. Hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 3

Jack spent the rest of the day blowing from town to town in New York. Stirring up snowstorms and snowball fights. It felt good to just be able to relax and have fun like he was used to. Claire was almost off his mind. Almost. Still he found himself returning to the town when he knew she would be starting her shift at the bookstore.

It was getting late, but Jack knew the stores hours. And when the owner walked out the front door asking Claire if she could close up in a half hour. Jack found himself walking at a swift pace towards the entrance. He wasn't thinking, that much he knew. The sheer terror of what he was doing finally reached him when he heard the bell on the door signal his arrival.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" He heard Claire call back from the back.

_Oh God. Oh God. What am I doing?_ Jack scolded himself. His heart was thumping rapidly against his chest. He felt like he was hyperventilating.

As he waited, Jacks gaze drifted across the bulletin board near the entrance. There were flyers for babysitting services, one lost dog, and "The 15th Annual Winter Festival!" Including ice skating, refreshments and performances by the "Encore Dance Studio".

_Must be the Winter Show Dustin was talking about_, Jack figured.

"Hey, sorry I- Oh hey!" Jack whipped around to find himself face to face with the brown eyed beauty. She stood at least a head shorter than him.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Clara, but everyone calls me Claire." She said, as she reached out her hand.

"Jack." was all he could manage while shaking her hand. He expected her to flinch at his icy skin, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Must be cold out there huh?" She asked instead.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I mean, it's not too bad. Not to me." Jack replied while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He had had enough sense to leave his cane outside and he felt naked without it.

"Is there anything you're looking for?" She asked, genuinely curious. Or maybe she was just doing her job. Jack couldn't tell. The warmth of the room and the short distance he stood from her was making his head go fuzzy.

"Uhh, just... looking for a good book. Recommend anything?" Jack replied off the top of his head.

Her eyes seemed to light up at the mention of books. "Follow me" she smiled, leading Jack into the rows of books.

"This has to be one of my favorites", she handed Jack a medium sized blue book.

He checked the title, "The Lightning Thief?" He asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. "The first time I read it I thought it was stupid, but when I picked it up again I couldn't put it down."

"I'd like to give it a try." Jack replied. Flashing what he hoped to be a confident grin.

Just then he thought of something.

"Uhh, I don't have any money", he stated sheepishly. Jack was thankful he couldn't blush because he was sure his face would be red as a tomato.

"Not to worry" she replied, leading him back to the counter. "We loan out books too, I'll vouch for you as long as you promise to return it." She stated a little shyly.

Jack smiled. "Thanks, I will"

"Are you sure thats the one you want?" She asked. This time Jack could tell she was genuinely curious.

Jack nodded, "I trust you."

She blushed and smiled at that.

"Well, I hope you enjoy it." She said, handing it back to him after stamping the due date.


	5. Chapter 4

After a few seconds of awkward silence Jack asked if he could walk her home.

"I'd love that", she smiled, "let me get my coat and lock up." After a while they were walking into the nearest neighborhood.

"So... I've never seen you around before. Are you visiting?" Claire asked.

"Uhh, sort of. I kind of travel around a lot." Jack replied.

"That's cool." She replied, "I don't think I've ever left this old town."

Jack was sure glad she could carry on a conversation without getting awkward, because he didn't think he could.

"Really?" Jack asked. He couldn't imagine staying in one place his whole life. It just seemed...suffocating.

"Yeah, I mean It's not so bad. I love this place but I do wanna get out of here someday."

"Would you come back?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Claire admitted. "Would you?"

Jack was caught off guard. He'd never really ever had a problem of being stuck in one place. The thought never occurred to him before. But now he realized just how much time he had spent in this small town. If it weren't for Claire, he probably would've left ages ago.

"Probably not." Jack admitted.

Claire giggled a little bit. "Well, you're used to traveling aren't you?"

"I guess", Jack admitted before chuckling. "Are you always this open to strangers?" He asked.

Claire giggled and nudged his shoulder with hers. "Hey, you trust me right? Can't I trust you?"

A funny feeling spread through Jack. Could she? There was a reason Guardians kept their distance from mortals. It was dangerous to get attached. Someone always ended up hurt and heartbroken. Would that be Claire? _Woah, slow down Jack_, he thought to himself. He wasn't even sure how he felt. Much less what Claire thought of him. Before he even had a chance to respond Claire had changed the subject.

"I like your hair", she complimented.

"Huh? Oh, thanks" Jack responded, shaking his thoughts. "So... you excited for the holidays?" he said, trying to redirect the conversation away from him.

Claire's eyes lit up once again. He like it when they did that.

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly. "My brother just got back from Afghanistan and my grandparents are coming down for Christmas and the festival and..." She trailed off.

"The show?" Jack asked.

"Yeah", Claire admitted. "I'm uh, I'm actually performing this year."

"Well, that seems fun" Jack responded.

"I guess, I'm just really nervous about performing and such..."

"Don't you dance?" Jack asked.

Claire gave him a funny look.

"I mean... if you're performing then you must go to that studio right?" Jack rushed out.

Claire giggled softly. "Yes, I do dance. But I'm more of a dancer than a performer... if that makes any sense."

"Makes perfect sense to me." Jack replied.

"Thats a relief" Claire said, flashing him a smile that made his heart flutter. "Well, this is my house" she said, gesturing to the cozy, two story house they were in front of.

"You staying far from here?" Claire questioned.

"Oh, no", assured Jack. "I can walk there from here."

"Ok", Claire smiled. "Thanks for walking with me."

"No, problem" And before Jack had even thought about it he said "And Claire?" She turned back around.

"You _can_ trust me." Jack said, earning a smile before she entered her home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, I'm trying really hard to not make this similar to Twilight, because I'm not **_**really**_** a fan of that series. But they're both cold, and immortal. However, I'm assuming Jack can sleep because in the movie the other Guardians were put to sleep. Oh, and if you don't know "The Lightning Thief" is by Rick Riordan and is absolutely amazing. Please give me some feedback. Really anything. I'm not **_**entirely**_** satisfied with this story... I think I rushed it and I should wait a little bit before posting chapters, but.. oh, well. Live and learn. **

By the next day, Jack was halfway through "The Lightning Theif". He had stayed up almost all hours of the night last night trying to get through it. It's not that Jack couldn't read, after he received his memories he remembered his mother teaching him to sound out words, and himself reading to his little sister. Jack just struggled with a few modern words that he didn't understand, and the fact that he was way out of practice. He also had a little trouble sitting still. Jack remembered that even as a kid he had been seriously adhd. While the story was mesmerizing, every fiber in his body was yelling at him to go and play and freeze and do _something_.

He also had the issue of his mind continuously wondering back to Claire. He liked the name Clara, it suited her. He didn't see why she wouldn't want people to call her that. By what Jack had deduced so far, it seemed like she tried very little to draw attention to herself. Not that it worked of course.

Jack still couldn't believe what had happened. It seemed unreal. Almost like a dream. He had been so close to her, and she didn't know who he really was. To her, _he_ was probably just another pretty face. Yet she had seemed to like him. The way they talked, the way she looked at him. It was so natural. As natural to Jack as riding the wind, or the feel of snow on his fingers.

Now that he had talked to her though... things would be more complicated. That is, if Jack never comes to his senses. Which, he probably won't. He couldn't make himself seen when she was with other people. She might yell out "Jack!" and motion for him to come over. Earning some strange looks from her peers. He had to pray that she wouldn't mention him to anyone.

But...Jack just had to talk to her. He couldn't describe it. Making her smile gave him just as much joy as making other children smile from giving them snowdays. It was his duty to protect the children of the world after all.

Jack had spent the night high in the trees near her bench in the park. When he saw Claire approaching with her mug in the morning he jumped down to conceal himself. Might raise some suspicion is she saw him up in a tree. She brushed off the bench and sat down. Jack liked how routine she was. Doing the same thing every day would kill Jack. But Claire always seemed to find ways to entertain herself in this sleepy town. Whether reading different books or choreographing different dances with her friends.

He was about to approach her on the bench, considering she was always the first one out there in the morning when he was interrupted yet again. A snowball whizzed past from behind Jack and hit Claire square in the back of the head. "Hey!" Claire exclaimed whipping her head back around. Jack dashed into the trees for cover, going right through Tommy, who was

running toward Claire with more snowballs in his hands. Claire didn't seem to notice Jack as she laughed and joined in the fun throwing snow at her brother.

Jack watched them for a bit. It was hard for him to have to sit out a snowball fight, but he knew Tommy obviously didn't see him. However when more kids from town started joining in the fun, Jack was more than happy to lob a snowball or two at Tommy to help out Claire from a distance. She was laughing and running around having a good time. He liked seeing Claire having so much fun with her brother. It reminded him of the fun he used to have with his sister, though it must be a lot harder for Claire having her brother over seas. _I guess some pretty girls do have time to throw a snowball_, Jack thought.

When the siblings were tired and wet from their antics, they both sank onto the bench and watched the remainder of the snowball fight before kids started getting called away. Jack crept a little closer to hear their conversation.

"How are you?" Tommy asked, turning his head toward his sister.

"I'm good." Claire replied.

"How are you _really_?" Tommy pressed, not sounding like he believed her.

Claire took a deep breath. "I'm excited for the holidays and festival and nervous about performing, and..." She drifted off.

"And it's been 3 years." Tommy finished for her.

"Yeah." Claire responded sadly. "Is that why you came?" Clare questioned her brother.

"Yes." Tommy admitted. Claire seemed a little bothered by that answer.

"And to see my baby sister kill it on stage", he added, flashing a confident grin Jack was sure melted girls on a daily basis.

"How are _you_?" Claire asked, seemingly unsatisfied with his answer. "Still thinking the army was the right choice?"

Tommy chuckled. "Harder than I thought it would be. But I understand why he did it."

Claire nodded in agreement. Jack wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it seemed like a touchy subject. Just then three girls came running up to Claire and Tommy.

"Claire!" they shouted, and when they saw Tommy started blushing and giggling.

"Oh, great." Claire mumbled.

"What?" Tommy asked teasingly, "Don't like showing me off to your friends?"

"Get out of here before you make me late to dance with your excessive flirting." Claire replied, rolling her eyes.

Tommy laughed. He waved goodbye to the approaching girls and told Claire he would see her later.

"I didn't know your brother was home." said a skinny blonde girl from the group of three, watching Tommy walk away.

"He just got back yesterday", Claire replied standing up. "Come one, lets get to dance, we still have a lot of work to do." she said as she started walking.

"Oh, Claire, everythings already perfect." Another girl said, yet followed her anyway.


	7. Chapter 6

Jack spent the rest of the day finishing "The Lightning Thief" before he realized he had just spent the better half of the day reading "The Lightning Theif". What was he _doing_? Jack couldn't remember ever wanting to miss out on having fun in the snow for reading. The things this girl made him do. He was so bewildered with his actions lately that he took the next day off to freeze the entire east coast. Even if it wasn't _always_ used to having snow. It felt good to spend so much time doing what he was used to. But even so, he found himself drifting back to town so he could see Claire again and return the book.

He waited for the owner to leave early, like she always did, so that Claire was the only one left in the store. Jack could see her through the window unpacking boxes when he walked in.

"Hey" he grinned at her.

"Jack" she smiled, looking up from the boxes.

"Need any help?" Jack asked, motioning to the boxes.

"That's okay. I've got it." She responded.

"No, really, let me help." Jack replied, taking out some books and placing them onto the portable rack she was filling up.

A little bit of color rose to her cheeks, but then quickly died down again. "So, did you like the book?" She asked nicely.

"Yeah, actually." Jack replied. "It was really good." He handed her the book.

Claire grinned. "I knew I could trust you." She winked at Jack. "You a big reader?" She asked. Though it seemed like she already knew the answer.

"Not really" Jack admitted.

Claire laughed. "I didn't think so. You seem too... adventurous for reading."

"Really?" Jack asked. Surprised at what she had said. She wasn't wrong, it was just weird that she seemed to read him so well.

"Just something about you..." She trailed off and blushed. "Well, thanks for giving it a try." She finished.

"No problem. I really did enjoy it." Jack stated sincerely. Claire smiled. Jack could've watched her smile like that forever.

They finished unloading the boxes and Claire started pushing the cart around the store placing books on shelves. Jack followed her and they talked. They talked about books and which books had been turned into movies and which of those movies had been horrible. They talked about the holidays and why they loved them. They talked about how nice the snow was this year, and what they loved to do in the snow. Claire did most of the talking, while Jack mainly asked questions. Though as he started getting more comfortable around her, he would make her laugh. He would make faces at her from the other side of a bookshelf, tease her about all the books she had read, even picked up one of her favorite Shakespeare books and started reading it as dramatically as possible. Making people smile just came easily to Jack, and he remembered all the times his sister had gleamed at his antics. Claire had just about the same genuine laugh that sounded like bells. It melted Jacks heart every time. He wished time could've stayed like that forever, but eventually the books on the rack dwindled down, and Claire was closing up shop.

Their conversation continued as they walked Claire to her house.

"So... at the festival." Jack started. "What exactly are you going to be performing?"

"Oh." Claire said. She seemed a little uncomfortable about the subject but shook it away. "Well, I'll be in the opening number, I'm singing and dancing back up on a few songs, and... then I'm performing an original song... about Christmas..." she finished awkwardly. Blushing like mad.

Jack couldn't help it. He smirked. "Reeeaaallllyyy?" He asked. Dragging it out.

Claire pouted. "You're laughing at me." She declared.

Jack laughed out loud this time. "I'm sorry." He said. "You're gonna be great."

Claire frowned. "Everyone's saying that." She complained. "You've never even seen me."

Jack refrained from mentioning that he had indeed watched her dance many times through the studio window. And she was very good.

"Ok, then." Jack reasoned. He stopped and turned her to face him. "Claire." He started seriously. "I don't know how well you dance, or sing. You will be in front of a lot of people and may possibly completely humiliate yourself. In fact, there is high chance that you will horribly mess up. However nothing you do will be as bad as the time I tripped in front of my entire town and knocked over a 15 foot long buffet table, spilling mashed potatoes all over myself." He finished. Claire burst out laughing. Jack joined in. He remembered that day well after he had received his memories. The humility of something that big never really leaves you.

"Thanks Jack." Claire smiled, looking up at him with those big brown eyes of hers.

At that moment, Jack wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss her. Right there. Right now. He felt a sudden desire he was not used to. A hunger he almost felt like he could not control. Before he could act (or not act) on his uncontrollable impulses, Claire leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Jack felt a warmth he was not used to. A hot fiery feeling spread over his cheek. He may have even been blushing.

"Thanks" Claire repeated. "See you tomorrow." Then she was gone through the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Jack finally got his chance to catch Claire on her bench the next morning.

"Goooodd morning." Jack smiled at her.

Claire blushed and smiled back. "Hello yourself." She responded.

Jack motioned to the bench. "May I?" He asked, earning more blush to rise to Claires cheeks.

"Please, help yourself."

Jack sat down, forcing himself to remain a respectable distance, of course. "What are you doing today?" Jack asked her. He wanted to do something with her. Get to know her better, and he had the perfect idea.

"I've got dance in an hour until 12 and then I'm free." Claire said.

"Really? No work or anything?" Jack asked. He didn't think it would be _that _easy.

Claire shook her head. "All yours" She smiled.

"How do you feel about ice skating?" Jack asked.

Claire's eyes lit up and she smiled wider than he had ever seen her before. "I'd love to!"

Jack beamed at her enthusiasm. "I found a place over in the woods we can go to."

"Is it safe?" She questioned. Jack had actually indeed spent the night making sure that it was perfectly safe for Claire to step on. Ice skating was already a lot touchy-er to him since he had recovered his memories. But he really wanted to share something that meant so much to him with Claire.

"Trust, me." Jack said as confident as he could muster. "I've made sure."

Claire relaxed and smiled more. "That sounds really great! Could you meet me after dance?" She asked.

"Of course" Jack assured her with an easy grin. "See you then."

Claire's smile was so big now that it was almost blinding. "See you"

Jack had watched as the very last girl had walked away from the front of the studio. He hated making Claire wait like this, but he kept having to remind himself to _be careful_. Not everyone could see him and some people just couldn't believe. It wasn't something you could turn on and off. If people didn't believe, they would _never_ see him. He prayed that Claire hadn't told anyone about what she was doing today. She was the only one leaning against the wall of the studio now with her bag and a pair of skates hung over her shoulder looking slightly disappointed. With a pang of guilt Jack stepped up and walked over.

"Hey." He grinned a little sheepishly.

Claire seemed forgiving enough. "Hi!" She said just as excitedly as she had been this morning.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Look, I'm really sorry for making you wait..." He started. Claire giggled at his discomfort.

"Don't worry about it." she said, "We ran a little late anyway, still getting ready and all."

"So how is it coming?" Jack asked as they started walking.

"Pretty good." Claire started. "We got out costumes and were making sure everything fit and all. Don't want any last minute wardrobe malfunctions." She joked.

Jack chuckled. He wasn't _entirely_ sure what that meant, but it sounded both bad and hilarious at the same time. "I'll take your word for it." He said.

"Hey can I ask you something? He asked before he even knew the words were out of his mouth.

"Yeah, sure. Of course." She responded not fazed at all.

"Well, I mean... uhh..." Jack said.

Claire looked confused. "Yes?" She pressed.

"Do you _like_ to dance?" Jack blurted out.

Claire's eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean!" Jack rushed out. "You always seem disappointed when you talk about the show and you don't seem to be looking forward to performing so I wasn't sure..."

"Oh!" Claire said as she realized what he was talking about. "Yeah, I like to dance. I love it. It's just... I've always been the shy kid in all of my classes. I had trouble fitting in because It was hard for me to talk to people. Performing has always been my biggest fear and my scariest dream. I don't want to do it, but I know I'll regret it if I don't. And... I don't understand why everyone tells me I'm going to do great. How do they know?" Claire blushed. "Sorry, it's just..."

"No, no." Jack assured her. " I get it. Sometimes... you're just not sure if people should really believe in you."

Claire nodded. "That's exactly how I feel."

Jack looked at her. "Don't worry, one day you'll understand what makes you so easy to believe in., and they'll still be believing in you.

Claire blushed. "You really think so?"

Jack smiled at her. He felt his chest expand at how cute she was. She didn't even know how beautiful she was. "I know so." He said cheesily.

Claire beamed. They continued to walk in comfortable silence for a while until Claire spoke up again.

"It's funny." She said. "When I was little I dreamed of being the biggest star there was. My brother took me to go see the nutcracker for Christmas." She laughed. "He told me I was a sugar plum fairy because my name was Clara and I had to wait until I was older to get my powers." Jack laughed along with her. He could imagine Claire as a young girl with messier curls and big brown eyes that gazed at the dancers in wonder. "He convinced me to start dancing, and I'll always be glad he did." She finished a little sadly.

"He seems like a really cool guy." Jack said, trying to lighten the mood.

This didn't seem to help. "He was." Claire said softly. Her eyes lacking the light they usually contained.

Fortunately, they reached the frozen pond seconds after the conversation ended. Jack knew better than to press for details, though he was curious to know if this is what she had been talking to Tommy about that day on the bench. They both sat on a log and put on their skates. Jack had flew over to Jamie earlier that day to borrow a pair. Normally, he just floated on the ice naturally but he figured for today he would be normal for Claire's sake. Jack smiled at the thought of Jamie. The kid was growing like a weed, yet still made time for him. He was happy to lend Jack the skates and wished him luck on his "date". They put on their skates and hobbled over to the pond laughing at how silly the other looked. As soon as they stepped onto the ice an epic race soon took place. They were skating and laughing way into the afternoon. Just when they were about to call it a day, the ice shifted under Claire and down she went, under the water.


	9. Chapter 8

In that instant, Jack was taken back to his earliest memories of being Jack Frost. Cold and fear. However, this fear was different. Jack didn't fear for himself, Jack feared for Claire, as if she were the only thing on the planet that mattered at all. Similarly, Jack wasn't afraid once he saw a clear face of hope. Only until Jack had Claire safely back in his arms, was hugging her shivering form, and murmuring to her pale, tear streaked face, did he lose the cruel sense of fear that had a gripped him like a vise, and was instead flooded with relief. Just when Jack was sure fear couldn't touch him, his heart had reached out to this beautiful girl as strong as snow being pulled to the ground. And Jack was sure. Positive that he would jump into a million different situations to bring the color and light back into her hopeful face.

Jack rushed Claire to help, not caring about secret identities or acting normal. He _flew_ her into the town. Touching down right in front of the small building that acted as the town "hospital". The streets were mostly empty except for a boy around nine standing next to the building whose eyes widened at the sight of Jack flying toward him with a girl in his arms.

"Help. Now." Jack rushed out desperately to the boy, who nodded and ran inside screaming about an angel and a girl needing help. Jack tried standing Claire on her feet, but she was weaker than he had thought. She dipped low, regardless of the tight grip Jack kept on her. A man and woman rushed out of the building talking loudly about the "Baum" girl being hurt. Jack reluctantly let them take her out of his grasp, not even sure whether or not they saw him standing there, with a look that displayed his fear of losing everything that mattered to him.

Jack hadn't stayed. He couldn't bear it. The last thing he wanted was to leave Claire alone, but he rushed all the way up to the North Pole to seek refuge. He vaguely remembered crashing onto the floor as soon as he reached the palace out of sheer exhaustion and emotional stress. A few mumbled words that sounded like a story to Jack were rushed out before everything went black to him.

When he awoke he was laying a comfortable warm bed in a bright red cheerful looking room. Not two seconds before he had somewhat come to his senses was Jack bombarded by fur, fat, and beard.

"JACK MY BOY!" North bellowed at him as he continued to crush his lungs.

"North." Jack struggled out. The man released him and looked at him with concern.

"Vat happened, Jack? Tell me everything" He demanded in his thick Russian accent. So Jack told him everything, about how he had noticed Claire and fell for her, hard. How he had talked to her and taken her skating. Only when Jack finished his story about how it was stupid for him to talk to her and how worried he was for her safety did he realize just how embarrassing the whole situation was. He could feel his throat tighten and cheeks burn as North looked at him trying hard not to laugh. Of course, the big guy couldn't last forever. North burst out with loud guffaws as Jack sunk lower into the bed, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Jack, Jack." North said, wiping tears from his eyes and he recovered from his laughing fit. "You're falling in love my boy." He grinned at Jack's discomfort.

"What? No! I just feel bad about... I mean I was the one... Shut up." Jack stumbled as North continued to laugh at the flustered boy.

"Jack, you're not first guardian to fall in love. It is natural feeling. Vere do you think stories of Mrs. Claus came from?" North said with a gleam in his eye. _Figures the big guy would get giddy talking about love_ Jack thought.

"Mrs. Claus was real?" Jack asked.

"As real as you and me." North replied. Jack gave him a confused look.

"Well see, story goes like this..." North started.


	10. Chapter 9

**I know I'm probably not your guys' favorite person right now. I know as well as anyone how absolutely annoying it s when an author doesn't update, especially because I have such short chapters (I'm trying to work on that). But it's still hard for me to believe so many people like my story. Thanks so much to everyone for all the feedback! **

Jack took the long way home. That's how he saw the village now, or wherever Claire was. Home. He felt like he belonged, like when he used to live with his family and sister. The story North had told him was still ringing in his head. It was sweet, if incredibly cliché. Toymaker from the wrong side of the tracks falls in love with rich Russian ballet dancer. Jack had interrupted the story telling only once to exclaim the connection "What is it with dancers?!" North had only laughed and told Jack that it was not the fact that they danced that made them special. Jack thought about that. Possibly harder than he had ever thought of something. He also smiled fondly at North describing the romantic dates he had taken his lover, Viktoria, on to woo her. Jack made a mental note to maybe use some of those ideas with Claire. Jacks stomach churned at the thought of her. He was dying to see her, yet couldn't stand it if she wasn't better, or worse, believed that Jack had abandoned her. Jack sighed as he cast snow down on Washington. He knew she had seen him fly, or would at least wonder how he had gotten her to the hospital and left afterwards. Whatever she believed, he knew she would be wondering about him, and he would have to explain himself. Jack contemplated the many different things he could tell her, but his thoughts always went back to how she would react to the truth. It was complicated being a Guardian. Kids believed in you, yet it was too dangerous to go around making your presence known. Some people were driven crazy at what they didn't understand. Jack almost laughed at his thoughts. A few months ago he never would have cared about following guardian rules. But now that he had his memories back, he was reminded of what true sacrifice for the ones you loved was. Meeting Claire had only made him care more about the children of the world. Should he really sacrifice telling Claire the truth to protect her? Or would he hurt her even more? Jack shook his head. Claire probably wouldn't even believe him if he told the truth. When he had asked North about the situation, the young boy was provided with some simple advice. "She does not have to believe you. Regardless of whether or not she believes does not affect the fact that you exist." Jack figured that he didn't need Claire to believe him. He just needed her in his life.

Jack touched down behind Claire's house. It was early evening and Claire's bedroom light was on. Jack scolded himself for knowing which room was her bedroom but shook it off. He contemplated just flying up to her window and taking it from there, but he settled for tossing pebbles to get her attention instead. He grinned at the pictures Claire had drawn on the frost Jack had put on her window. After the fourth soft tap against the cold glass Jack saw a shadow appear behind the white curtains. The curtains parted to reveal a confused looking Claire. Jack felt his heart beat faster at the sight of her standing there. Claire looked around confused until she seemed to find Jack in the dim light of her backyard. She squinted her eyes and leaned forward. "Jack?" He saw her mouth. She opened the window and leaned her head out.

"Jack?" She called out softly. Jack's throat closed. He hadn't actually thought about what he would say to her, or rather, how he would say it.

"Uhh… Can we talk?" he weakly called out. Claire's look of confusion deepened.

"Wait there." She commanded, disappearing into her room. Jack obediently waited, thinking of _some_ things that would be good to say, but when Claire walked out of the sliding back door of her house; Jack could hardly remember his name. As he watched her pad over to him across the light snow clad in fuzzy boots, loose sweats, and a Julliard sweatshirt. He couldn't help but think that she had to be the cutest girl in the world. And Jack had seen a lot of girls in his years. Claire stopped in front of Jack.

"You rang?" Claire asked sarcastically. Jack couldn't help but smile at her attitude, but then quickly wiped the grin off his face.

"We- we should talk." Jack managed. Claire raised her eyebrows.

"You think?" Jack swallowed thickly and Claire seemed to smile slightly at how uncomfortable he was. Pushing his nervousness aside Jack looked her in the eye.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Claire's face softened as she looked down at her slightly wet boots.

"I've been better", she mumbled. Jack noticed how tired she looked and how pink her cheeks had gotten since she'd come outside. He would try to make this quick. "Really, how are you?" He pressed.

"I'm okay." She said. " Apparently, I was brought to help early, so It wasn't that bad. I woke up this morning and my temperature was back to normal. They told me to take it easy and I'll be okay in time for the festival." Jack was relieved that she was okay, but Claire seemed tired and stressed; Jack felt awful for putting her through that.

"Claire…" Jack started.

"I want the truth." She interrupted him, "I know I saw something. Flying. And I've mentioned you to some girls at dance and they haven't seen you around. And…. Where did you say you were from exactly?" Claire finished a little exasperated. Jack sighed.

"The truth." Jack stated. _That can be difficult_ he thought. Claire waited, despite the fact that she must be freezing.

"The problem with the truth is that you might not believe it." He started. Claire looked at him incredulously.

"If you tell the truth you don't have to remember anything." Claire quoted. Jack couldn't help but smile at her quirky ways.

"Who said that?" He asked. Claire beamed a little bit.

"Mark Twain." She stated a little proudly. "So do you want to have to remember anything?" She asked, pushing her messy hair out of her face. Jack shrugged.

"Some things." He said. "But I can forget enough to tell you the truth…. tomorrow." Claire frowned.

"If I wasn't so tired and cold I'd object." She said. "But I'll see you tomorrow. Right?" She questioned. Though it sounded more like a threat. Jack nodded.

"Definitely". Jack nodded. "Meet you at the park." Claire turned around and started heading back inside. "And Claire?" He called. She turned back around. "I'm sorry." He didn't specify exactly what for but Claire seemed to understand. "S'okay". She smiled slightly and headed inside. Jack was content as he flew off into the night, thinking about how on earth he could explain his situation to Claire.


	11. Chapter 10

After spending half the night carefully thinking about what to say to Claire, Jack had given up and decided to wing it. He figured this way he could see how Claire reacted to the story as he told it. Before long it was morning and Claire was waltzing down the street, coffee cup in hand and heading toward the coffee shop. Jack positioned himself on the park bench where she usually sat, taking the liberty to brush off the snow. Claire walked out of the shop sipping her tea, or hot chocolate, or whatever she had today, and trudged through the snow over to him. She smiled slightly when she saw him, but Jack assumed it was to be polite. It wasn't her full radiant smile he had the pleasure of seeing a few times, but rather a small and reserved smile that seemed to be holding so much back. She reached the bench and sat down next to him.

"Morning." Jack said turning on some of his natural charm that had for some reason escaped him last night.

"The truth?" Claire asked. Getting right to the point. And for the millionth time Jack could not understand why that made him love her just a little bit more.

"Just… hear me out?" Jack asked her before starting. Claire nodded. And so he began his story. Starting with who he was and how he became Jack Frost, how he had saved her and flown her to the hospital, explaining guardians and his recent adventures. He was surprised at how well Claire listened. She had a doubtful expression on her face when he had actually said "Jack Frost", but as he explained she listened intently, nodding every now and then. When Jack had finished she didn't seem mad. She didn't seem freaked out, or even skeptical. She actually looked like she was… determined.

"I want proof." She stated simply. Jack was shocked. He had imagined many different ways for her to take this, but calmly? That was not one of the scenarios.

"Umm…" Jack said smartly.

"I mean." Claire replied. "I think I believe you, and it makes sense, but… could you show me something?" Jack realized that of course she would want proof, or to see a cool trick. He had told her the truth but would actually _showing_ her be too far? She also might need more time to let it sink in than she was showing.

"Later." Jack promised. Claire nodded. "So… do you believe me?"

"Are you telling the truth?" She asked him. Jack nodded then smiled.

"See? Can't remember anything." Jack said, holding his hands up. Claire smiled at his reference to her quote from last night.

"Okay, then I believe you." Claire said, smiling. It was a bigger smile than earlier, yet not quite the radiant smile Jack craved for her to give him. He grinned back in relief nevertheless.

An hour later Jack found himself taking a walk with Claire in the woods behind the park, so as to not be seen, answering _all_ of her questions. Jack had been happy to feed he curiosity but he was starting to get tired. Not to mention he didn't feel comfortable answering the personal issues that would sometimes come up. Such as how he felt being alone all these years and explaining how people can't see him. It was slightly uncomfortable at times but Jack was glad he had let it out. Going a long time with only recently fellow guardians to talk to could get pretty lonely. It surprised Jack how sympathetic Claire was. The way she listened and tried to give him advice made him believe that she really cared about him. After Jack had gotten sick of talking about himself he started to redirect the conversation back to Claire.

"So am I invited to the Winter Festival?" Jack asked her smiling. Claire nudged his shoulder with his.

"Are you kidding?" She asked. "If I mess up I'm going to need you to knock over another buffet table to take the attention off of me." Jack couldn't' help but burst out laughing. He didn't know why, but it meant a lot to him that she remembered what he had said.

"That's a deal." He replied. "But I'm sure you'll be fine." Claire shrugged.

"You'll just have to come and see."

After Jack had dropped Claire off at dance, he spent the rest of the day having fun and stirring up snowball fights. He felt like he could finally rest easy now that he didn't carry the burden of lying Claire. Jack knew it wasn't natural to trust someone you just met so easily, but he couldn't help but feel like Claire _really_ believed in him. He felt so happy and alive again that he couldn't possibly see how his day could be ruined. That is, until he saw Bunnymund leaning up against a tree at the edge of the forest, and he didn't look happy.

Jack wasn't too concerned about the bunny. He got so worked up over some things Jack couldn't remember what he had done to make him upset this time. Accidentally step on one of his million eggs left lying around? Put a drop of snow somewhere he shouldn't? Though he didn't feel like interrupting his perfect day, he strolled over to where Bunny was standing to get the whole confrontation over with.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked in his normally sarcastic tone when talking to the large bunny.

"Heard you got yourself a girlfriend mate." He drawled out in his thick accent.

"How did you?" Jack started before remembering that North could hardly go two minutes without blabbing to someone what the latest gossip was. "Maybe… so?" Jack responded. Annoyed that the bunny was bringing this up.

"How can you joke about this?" Bunnymund snapped.

"What?" Jack asked confused. Why was he so annoyed?

"Do you realize how dangerous getting attached to a human can be?" Bunny snapped. "You could hurt her, her life is short compared to ours. How do you plan on spending time with her if no one else can see you?" Jack was mad now. He felt like he had just barely gotten Claire (and they weren't even technically dating) only to have her be taken away from him by the cold harsh reality Bunnymund was shoving in his face.

"As if I would ever hurt her!" He snapped back, his anger making it hard to say anything intelligent.

"I know you, Jack." Bunny growled at him. Literally _growled_. "You're just some spoiled brat who won't take any responsibility for what he ruins for fun." Jack was fuming now. There was no reason for that stupid kangaroo to be yelling at him just because his job was fun. Sure he ran around all day but he was still a Guardian and still brought joy to kids. But what annoyed Jack most was that he could understand where Bunnymund was coming from. He _had_ acted irresponsible in the past, but he couldn't understand why Bunny was so concerned.

"Why do you even care?" Jack asked darkly. Bunny stiffened and glared at Jack.

"If you wanna be a man, break I' off." He threatened as he opened up a tunnel and was soon out of sight. The conversation left Jack fuming so much he formed a blizzard that night.


	12. Chapter 11

Jack had decided to walk Claire into town the next morning, since she was usually up well before anyone else. When she walked out of her front door and saw Jack she smiled. Jack returned the gesture, "Happy to see me?" He asked when she walked down the driveway.

"Yes." She returned enthusiastically. "Call me crazy but I was a little afraid that you were a dream." Jack nodded.

"Sometimes I feel the same way about you." He replied before even realizing what was out of his mouth. Claire blushed deeply.

"Thanks." She muttered before changing the subject. "So..." Claire gestured to the abundance of snow around the neighborhood. "Have some fun last night?" It was Jack's turn to blush, which was really only his cheeks turning slightly pink, hardly noticeable.

"Uhh… Had a run in with an old friend- er, coworker." Claire raised her eyebrows.

"Another Guardian came to see you?" She asked him. Jack nodded.

"We had a little argument but don't worry about It." he said, not wanting to drag Claire into Bunnymund's mess.

"Okay." Claire agreed, clearly seeing that he wanted to let it go. "5 days until the festival!" She said excitedly. Jack grinned back.

"You excited?" He asked, a little surprised she wasn't focusing on messing up during her performance.

"Yeah, I actually am. I figure if I believe I'll mess up then I will. So I think I'll stay in denial until the show." She said with a grin that said she found herself hilarious. Which wasn't far from the truth. When they arrived in town Jack could see people already setting up a stage in the town square for the festival. He guessed this morning he and Claire wouldn't be the only ones in town. Jack bid Claire goodbye as she got her coffee and went to work.

When Jack came back to see Claire around noon he knew exactly what he wanted them to do together. He had taken some of North's ideas to plan out a subtly romantic "date" for the both of them. Not to mention he had talked to Jamie earlier who now seemed to be an expert on all things girls. It wasn't hard to believe, Jamie was now a strong 13 and had turned into quite the stud. Jack strolled into the shop only to be greeted by an empty counter where Claire usually sat reading. Curious, he wandered through the crowded labyrinth of books. He hadn't traveled more than a few feet before he heard a faint voice reach his ears.

"They're singing Deck the Halls

But it's not like Christmas at all

I remember when you were here

And all of the fun we had last year."

Jack smiled as he continued to creep through the store searching for the source of the familiar melody. He recognized the song from being surrounded by Christmas and winter all his life. When he reached the back, he found Claire organizing comic books while serenading her work. As shy as she was Jack was surprised at the volume of her voice. She was even dancing around a little which caused a slight blush to rise on Jacks cheeks as he watched her hips sway. He contemplated making his presence known but knew that would embarrass her. Jack wished he could have stayed until she finished her song but once the comic books were in their place he rushed back to the front of the store. Jack made it look like he had just come in when Claire emerged from the shelves. Jack grinned as he watched her freeze and blush a bit.

"Hi." She said, a little skeptical. Jack grinned at her unease. He wasn't trying to embarrass her, but she was too darn cute when she blushed at nothing.

"Hey" Jack grinned back a little flirtatiously. Claire raised an eyebrow.

"You just get here?" She questioned warily. This only caused Jack to grin larger.

"Yup." He replied with a sly smile, popping the "p". This only made Claire more frustrated as to whether or not he had heard her. Jack almost laughed aloud. Figuring he had caused Claire enough stress, he stepped toward her. "Ready to go?" He asked. Claire's look of frustration turned to curiosity.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Jacks smile never left his face.

"Just trust me."

"This is incredible!" Claire exclaimed. Jack couldn't help but feel on top of the world right now. Here he was, a Guardian, walking along the brightly lit streets of New York City next to a beautiful girl whose eyes were shining. He had flown them down behind some old warehouses on Staten Island, so they wouldn't be seen, but Claire didn't seem to mind, she was still in awe over flying. Jack had flown Jamie once but he didn't seem to like it very much. Claire, however, got the same joyous feeling as Jack when they were riding the winds. They had walked a few miles on the Brooklyn Bridge, laughing and having a good time. Jack was amazed at how long they could talk to each other with out getting bored. Whenever he pictured him having a conversation with anyone he always saw himself getting bored after a while and throwing a snowball. It was now late in the afternoon and the two teenagers were leaning over the edge of the bridge eating pizza from a local vendor while watching the sun set over the water.

"Today was fun." Claire said turning her head to look at Jack. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Hey." Jack replied with his usual cocky grin, "I had to get you your proof somehow." Claire grinned back and took another bite of pizza.

"I guess you're not too bad of a person to spend my first day out of 'smallville' with." Jack playfully shoved her.

"'Bout time the world saw some of you." He retorted. Claire ducked her head and blushed. Earlier they had passed many guys who had the pleasure of wolf whistling at Claire, causing Jack to protectively place an arm around her slim shoulders, not that he knew if they even saw him. But that wasn't what he was referring to. Jack was talking about how Claire admitted to dreaming about performing on Broadway. Jack had teased her a bit, but in reality he believed more than anything that Claire would be perfect on that stage.

"Yeah, well." Claire spoke up, "not every small town girl can make it in the big leagues." Jack looked at her genuinely.

"Not every small town girl is you."

"Talk about cliché." Claire responded back quietly not meeting his eyes, but he could tell she appreciated the flattery. He honestly wondered how many people saw her like he did. Claire was more than a nice and pretty dancer. Anyone who could truly understand a Guardian had to be special, and by the way she talked to Jack he knew she understood him. The way she carried herself and talked to others. She was so shy and gentle, yet seemed to always have something important to say, if people were willing to listen. She was a star in more ways than performing, and Jack hoped people saw her as more than pretty. Because Jack knew her beauty was even more stunning on the inside.

"I- uh. I should get you home." Jack said. Breaking out of his thoughts. "Don't want to keep you out too late." He stood up straight and threw the rest of his pizza crust into a nearby trashcan. Claire followed his example with a slight smile on her face.

"Always the gentleman." She said fondly. Jack grinned back and bowed deeply.

"Why thank you ma'am." He stressed in a slight southern accent. Claire giggled and let him lead her behind a support beam where they flew off into the night.

They arrived back at Claire's house not too late. Jack would never admit it, but he hoped to meet her family some day. He didn't want her father thinking he was an irresponsible thug that brought his daughter home late, especially if Jack would one day be asking the same man an important question. Jack shook his thoughts as he touched down gently on the ground. Claire lingered in his arms for a moment before dropping onto the snowy yard. Things were quiet for a moment and Jack was about to say something when all of a sudden Claire leaned toward him and planted a kiss on his parted lips. It was quick, but Jack had no doubt in his mind that it was real. The warm feeling Jack usually felt when hanging out with Claire spread through his body, originating from her touch. This time however, it was fast and thick, a fire instead of a warm glow. It was the most passion Jack had ever felt, similar to the thrill of riding the winds or creating the flurries that cascaded to the ground. Claire, who seemed just as dazed as Jack felt, turned a deep red color.

"Uh, thanks. Bye." She muttered and ran into her house through the back door. Jack was left touching his lips and feeling the fire of a thousand snowstorms.


	13. Chapter 12

The kiss was an average first kiss between two crazy kids, clumsy and awkward, yet containing enough passion to leave your head spinning and wondering how you could have ever thought the opposite sex gross. Jack had stood there for a minute, stunned. If you had told Jack at any point in his life that he would get a kiss from a pretty girl he never would have believed it. And after defeating Pitch, Jack tried not to say never very often. Eventually, after a few minutes, he had come to his senses enough to fly out of Claire's back yard. Jack had had a long day, but sleep was impossible now with his head buzzing. He flew around town for a while lost in pure ecstasy before he noticed the northern lights signaling him to the North Pole for the Guardians monthly "get-together". This close to Christmas he doubted that North had sent the signal, but rather Tooth. The perky fairy was more insisting than any of them about obligating the commitment to catch up. Jack would have quit going after the first couple of months, but something about arguing with Bunnymund, flirting with Tooth, and the sheer awesomeness of the North Pole kept Jack returning to the festivities. He could already foresee the evening's events; North would be rushing around with desperate efforts to get the toys ready in time for Christmas while Jack would only be messing around making it harder for him. Tooth, being the saint that she is, would be trying her best to help a frantic North while Bunnymund would be sulking, muttering to a dozing Sandy.

"Alright, alright." Jack muttered to himself as the lights persisted, beckoning him toward their source. He figured he didn't have anything else to do besides stand somewhere with his jaw hanging open marveling over the lingering sensation on his lips. Taking a deep breath Jack kicked off the ground and sped off to the North Pole.

Jack's first thought when he reached the ornate palace was that he should one day bring Claire here. She would like it, he thought, he knew she would. He also knew that the other Guardians would love her, save Bunnymund who probably wouldn't like anything related to Jack. It was practically impossible not to love Claire, but more importantly to not admire her curiosity that kept her spirit so young at her age. Jack's happy thoughts must have been showing on his face when he entered the factory because the minute his feet touched down the other Guardians accused him of having something planned.

"All right mate, what is it?" Bunnymund asked as he leaned against the wall, his signature annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Jack asked, genuinely oblivious. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts lately that he hardly noticed which expression had cast itself upon his face.

"You are planning something aren't you?" Tooth asked him perkily flitting to where Jack was standing in the middle of the big room. Jack watched her spiral down to him, something about her seemed different, he just couldn't figure out what.

"JACK! Good to see you!" North bellowed from somewhere in the crowded factory.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, confused and a little overwhelmed with the crazy activity of the yetis and elves running around.

"Don't play dumb." Bunnymund replied annoyed. "You're gonna need a better poker face than that if you wanna pull a fast one on us." Jack smiled.

"I'm not playing a prank." He insisted. Tooth laughed a high-pitched laugh.

"Of course not Jack." She said sarcastically sweet. Jack rolled his eyes just as Sandy entered.

"Sandy!" Jack greeted, changing the subject. "How's the slumber business?" Sandy seemed surprised at the warm welcome, if the flurry of animated sand images above his head was any indication. "That's nice." Jack interrupted his speech of pictures.

"Jack's planning something," Tooth said to Sandy giddily. "But we're going to figure out what." Jack rolled his eyes yet again.

"No you're not." He replied. Bunnymund raised his eyebrows. "Because there's nothing planned." He finished. The others did not look convinced.

"IS TRUE!" North's voice bellowed, from a different location in the factory. "SMILE BECAUSE OF GIRL!" Jack cringed.

"Girl?" Tooth asked with a confused look on her pixie features. "What girl, Jack?" She asked. Jack glanced over at Bunny, who looked like he as about to snap Jacks head off and use it as an Easter egg.

"It's nothing." Jack replied. "More people are just noticing me, that's all. I mean I'm Jack Frost, savior of the world." He finished cockily. Tooth looked a little hurt for some reason.

"And you talked to a girl that noticed you?"

"I had to save her life, she was skating and the ice broke." Jack defended. "That almost happened to someone I cared about. I wasn't about to let it happen to someone else." He finished with a trace of bitterness.

"How old is she?" Tooth asked curtly, an annoyed look of determination set upon her face.

"What?" Jack asked, confused at her unusual attitude.

"The kid you saved." Tooth confirmed. "How old is she?" Jack was getting flustered. What with Tooth interrogating him and Bunny's fury breathing down the back of his neck. Jack had asked Claire how old she was, to which she replied she would be turning 15 in January. Was that bad though? Jack didn't know how old he was; he couldn't remember his last birthday since turning into Jack Frost. If he had to guess, he would guess to be around Claire's age, but why did Tooth care?

"She's almost 15." Jack replied, deciding to go with the truth and see where it took him. Tooth's unsettling look of anger softened to hurt.

"I'm going to go help North." She stated, and then flew away into the chaos. Jack watched her depart and braced himself for Bunnymunds confrontation. But it never came. Jack faced the Bunny to see him following Tooth into the hurricane of hard work. Jack looked at Sandy for guidance, only to find the old Guardian asleep on his hovering feet.

"Of course." Jack muttered to himself, leaning on his cane.

Jack spent the rest of the night hunting down attention. North was impossible to catch, being so busy running around the factory trying to prepare for the upcoming holiday. Tooth was making it blatantly obvious to Jack that she was avoiding him. Whenever Jack could catch a glimpse of her shimmery wings among the buzz of yeti movement, he would rush through the thick fur bodies to attempt to make his slow boy brain spit out an apology to make things right. The only problem was that Jack couldn't wrap his mind around what the problem was in the first place. Why was Tooth upset that he had talked to Claire? It wasn't possible for her to be mad at him for _saving her_, was it? After a few hours of attempt and failure, Jack decided to head back to New York. By the time the winds had carried Jack home it was morning, the sun just barely climbing over the snow-ridden mountains in the distance, casting a warm glow over the cheerful town. Decorations that had been up since Jack had arrived were now illuminated by the early morning sunshine. All the joy portrayed in that scene reminded Jack of why he had journeyed to the village in the first place. Though he still found it hard staying in one place all his life, he could easily see Claire calling this village home. The stage for the festival was nearly finished; it was an impressive size with many multicolored lights and snowflakes surrounding the base of the stage. It was cute in only a slightly corny way. There were also medium-size stage lights hanging from rafters above the stage ready to enlighten the performers. Outdoor heaters with lanterns attached had been placed strategically around the edge of the town square, forming a large circle around the stage, perfect size for a large group of people to gather and watch the show. Jack waited for Claire to come walking, maybe she had some ideas about the crazy night he had just had.


End file.
